On The Run
by barmy-ol-badger
Summary: Sirius Black, mass murderer, escaped from Azkaban with one thing on his mind Harry. All plans for a quiet turnover are stricken from his mind upon reaching Harry, and Sirius must face old friends, kidnapping, and a pesky kid!
1. The Start of it All

**ON THE RUN**

**Barmy Ol Badger**

**June 2007**

Welcome to my first fanfic ever... well enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 1 - Finding You_

Harry Potter lay in his cupboard under the stairs, absently flicking away the spiders that lived with him. He was once again in trouble with his uncle for yet another unexplainable accident. This time all the pictures of Dudley had started making pig noises for no reason. Harry, being Harry got the blame. That was always how it was, some random, obscure something happened, Harry got the blame, Harry got punished, Harry in the cupboard with no meals for a week.

His hand absent-mindedly trailed over a purpling bruise under his cheek. His uncle had never hit him that high before; normally it was on his back, where no one could see it. But, he reasoned, as most six year olds do, that it was summer, so no one would see it. Except Mrs Figg, but Uncle Vernon would have some excuse ready made. He always did.

Before he realised it, Harry was being woken by the sharp screeches of his aunt, demanding he cook breakfast. Groaning as he got up, his called to he that he was up. In all honesty hearing Aunt Petunia screeching in the morning was almost like reassurance that he hadn't died in the night. Harry was seven today. Not that anyone would notice. His aunt and uncle knew, Harry knew they had to, but they ignored it, and Dudley wouldn't care unless the birthday of Harry Potter, the freak who lived in the cupboard, interrupted his daily tellie routine. He tiredly picked himself up off the floor and wandered into the perfectly normal kitchen to cook a perfectly normal breakfast.

* * *

Escaped convict, the betrayer and mass muggle murderer Sirius Black wandered down Privet Drive, Little Whinging Surrey without a care in the world. Anyone passing would not see the gaunt man on the wanted posters; there was no real resemblance between this Sirius Black and that Sirius. Although he may have seemed cool, calm and collected, he was nervous as all hell. And Sirius Black never, ever got nervous. It was unheard of. 

'Prongs'd be having a fit if he saw me nervous' he thought, 'Moony would be shaking his head into his book and Wormtail, traitorous little sodding rat, would be trying so hard to keep the contents of his bladder where they belonged!' He thought with a snort because no, Sirius wasn't bitter toward Peter Pettigrew at all. After all, he only killed his best friend and his wife, destroyed his godsons family, murdered 12 muggles, framed Sirius and toddled off down the drain with all other sewer rats.

'He always did make a better rat than person' he chuckled as he reached number four.

Being a supposed mass murderer had its perks, like he was now able to make mental lists. Because only serial killers make lists. Or so Lily had told him. And did Sirius know not to argue with that redhead! He carried on past number four, sparing a hopeful, longing glance at the front room window. Unfortunately no Harry in sight, well he hoped that whale of a boy wasn't Harry. But it didn't look anything like the Harry he knew 6 years ago so Sirius carried on to an empty alley. He hid behind a dumpster and transformed into Padfoot.

* * *

After Harry finished breakfast he was packed off to his room to serve the rest of his punishment. The past four days had occurred in a similar fashion, he was only allowed out to cook and when his uncle got home. Harry blocked out any and all beatings from his uncle. The worst was the second day, when he accidentally let the bacon over-cook. That was four days ago and his punishment was over. 

Harry preferred the cupboard to out in the house; it made him susceptible to the Dursleys. Thankfully, he was allowed out, and today he decided on going to the park. He had no idea why, but something was telling him to go to the park. So Harry, not being one to argue with gut instincts, tied up his trainers and left to the park.

* * *

'Finally' thought Sirius as he watched his godson come out of the house. He had all but given up hope that this was where Harry lived, but here he was. 

'About time he came out! He looks just like Prongs too. Champion!' he did a mental jig, which stopped very abruptly when he got closer to Harry. Sirius noticed a small and almost faded bruise under his eye, as well as how skinny he was. And the clothes that were at least three sizes too big did not go past him either. Detective Sirius came out, and the ever-trusty Padfoot turned to follow Harry in the direction of the park.

* * *

When Harry got to the park, he immediately set off for the swings. They were his favourite, probably because they required more energy than the other play equipment, so Dudley would never go near them. Except if it was to play Harry Hunting. But Dudley had gone out with one of his friends so Harry was safe. He shut his eyes rocked back and forth on the swings, wishing he had someone who would push him really high, Harry could only get so far by himself. Just as he was about to give it all his might, he felt someone put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Eeep!" he squealed, in a big boy kind of way, and promptly fell backwards off the swing. He immediately went rigid because he knew that he could never outrun Dudley now. But when no punches or nasty words came, Harry eased open his eyes.

* * *

Sirius, as Padfoot, dutifully followed seven year old Harry Potter to the park. His insides were squirming, from lack of nutritional food, or nerves he wasn't too sure, but it definitely wasn't good. Plucking up his Gryffindor courage, he transformed and walked over to Harry on the swings. 

'shit shit shit shit, what if I scare him? What if he doesn't want to live with me? Worse… what if he doesn't like pranks, or Quidditch?' Sirius thought as began hyperventilating.

All too soon he reached Harry, and noticed that he had his eyes closed. He reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. 'Deep breaths Sirius, deep breaths' he imagined Moony the psychiatrist telling him to lie on his sofa, causing him to chuckle. He was brought out of his daydream by a squeal and a thud. When he saw Harry lying on the ground not moving, he went into instant panic mode. Screw breathing deeply, he had just killed his godson. 'Shit! I killed the boy-who-lived'. He threw his hands up to his hair in frustration and bent over Harry's now dead body. So imagine Sirius' shock when Harry opened his eyes, picked himself up of the ground and started backing away.

"He's alive! I didn't kill him! You're alive!" Sirius shouted, which seemed to scare Harry even more.

"I mean, hello Harry, I'm your godfather, Sirius Black." That did it, Harry was frozen stiff.

'Ok, smooth Padfoot,' rung a little voice in Sirius' head, which sounded like James 'you could get any girl in school, but you have no idea on how to talk to your own godson? That's brilliant!'

"Definitely Prongs" he said aloud

"Sorry, but what do you mean? What's prongs?" asked Harry timidly

"Prongs was a friend of mine, and er... well, thats the nickname we gave to your dad when we were at school." explained Sirius, noting a look of excitement cross over his face before disapointment returned.

"Uncle Vernon said I have to be home soon. I'm sorry for bothering you" and with that Harry took off.

'shit!' Thought Sirius, 'lost him again! And what the hell is he on about? That fat muggle wouldn't know his arse from his head, actually I don't think many people would. Ah well, I best find him. Time for paddy I think'

Anyone looking out of his or her windows onto Privet Drive would see Harry Potter, that scruffy hooligan running from the direction of the park.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The first chapter. It is a horrible cliche, and done so many times, but I was bored and on holidays with nothing but a notebook for company so this is my holiday lovechild. I am writing another story, which will be a bit more exciting than this. **

**_Every time you review, you put a smile on someone's face..._**


	2. Meeting Mr Brown

_Chapter 2 - Helping You_

Once Harry was safely back in number four, he went straight to his aunt, because she was more tolerant than his uncle.

"Aunt Petunia?"

"What do you want? Have you cleaned the bathroom yet?" said Harry's aunt.

"Yes Aunt Petunia, I cleaned the bathroom this morning" replied Harry

"Well what do you want then?" she said as though she had somewhere important to go. Harry gritted his teeth and got on with it.

"Do I have a godfather?" There. The question that had been the whole reason for the conversation, if you could call it that, was out.

"Yes," replied his aunt "he's a murderer though, and locked up, now don't ask questions. Go and polish the table, I want to be able to see my reflection in it by the time you're done, then you can mow the front garden, it is really getting out of hand."

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Said Harry; although it was rather hard seeing as the man he had met in the park was actually a murderer. 'But aunt petunia said that he was locked up. The man I met wasn't locked up, so it probably wasn't him. That's ok then. But he could have escaped. I hope I can see him again. He reminds me of someone.' Thought Harry as he polished the table so hard that the glare would probably blind drivers going past.

When he had finished the table, Harry dutifully went out to the shed to get the lawn mower, grumbling all the while. As he turned the corner into the front garden he saw a really big black dog, slinking off into the bushes as Mrs Figg and a man with sandy brown hair that was vaguely familiar walked past. Harry tried desperately to hide from Mrs Figg, as she had a tendency to invite him round to look at pictures of her cats.

But fate was not with Harry Potter on this particular day, as not only did Mrs Figg spot him and wave, but also beckoned him over. Knowing that he couldn't ignore a direct order from an adult, Harry wandered, albeit slowly over.

"Hello Mrs Figg." He didn't know the name of Mrs Figgs friend, but if he liked cats at all, Harry was sure not to like him. Harry hated cats with a passion, and only put up with Mrs Figg because she was nice to him. So Harry compromised by smiling at the stranger.

"Hello Harry dear. This is my friend, Mr Brown. He's staying with me for a few weeks." Said Mrs Figg.

"Hello Harry." Said the stranger.

"Hello Mr Brown." Replied Harry, who was still trying to figure out where he had seen him before.

"Do you normally mow the lawn, by yourself?" asked Mr Brown evidently concerned.

'What kind of question is that? Course I do, Dudley wouldn't move if you paid him.' thought Harry, but was saved the trouble of answering by his uncle pulling up in his car.

"POTTER!"

Harry spun around and came face to face with his purple-faced uncle, who grabbed his wrist and dragged him back into the house. Harry managed to turn and wave to Mrs Figg and her friend, who was watching Vernon with a shocked and disgusted look.

Once Harry and his uncle were inside the house, Remus Lupin aka James Brown turned back to Mrs Figg's house.

"Remus?" she asked, noting the look on his face. "You can't do anything, remember Dumbledore's orders?"

"Yes I remember them," he snapped "but I also remember the rules of the Marauders '_act first, think later',_" he said in a lighter tone. _'no, that was Sirius' golden rule, and look where it got him' _he thought bitterly. He once again found himself asking why. In the space of a few short days he had lost 3 good friends, all because that traitor. He was broken out of his wallowing by Arabella's voice.

"That's not how the Remus Lupin I knew would do it. Think first, act later. Not to mention he wouldn't put Harry in any more danger than he's already in. We both know why he's there and…" she rambled.

" I know, I know" lupin sighed "I swear I won't do anything rash, or stupid" _'or like Sirius' _he added subconsciously.

"That's good to know"

* * *

When Remus returned to Arabella Figg's house he found his ex-headmaster's head in the fireplace.

"Ah, hello Remus, I was hoping to talk to you." said Dumbledore.

"Of course sir, what can I help you with?" replied Remus politely

"Well, as you know Sirius Black has escaped, apparantly after Harry." said the old man.

"So I've been told," said Remus, amused. "But you obviously have some news?"

"I do. Remus, I have heard that Black wants to kidnap Harry for a ritual to bring back Voldemort." said the headmaster, his voice betraying his age. "I need someone to be around Harry almost constantly. So I took the liberty of arranging a position for you at Surrey Primary School as the Grade 3 teacher. You will be teaching Harry's class, and from what I heard, they are the worst behaved in the school so be prepared. You start on Monday" said Dumbledore, hurrying at the end. With a pop, he was gone from the fireplace before Remus had chance to reply.

"Senile old coot" muttered Remus as he collapsed onto the sofa behind him.

**This chapter has been redone so that it will tie in with future events.**


	3. Teaching and Rescuing

_Chapter 3 - Teaching and Rescuing_

Harry returned to the park the day before school went back after summer holidays. He was seven now, and starting year 3 tomorrow. Dudley had managed to get rid of their last teacher, and Harry hoped this one would last longer. He sat down on the swings and waited for the black dog to come. And he wasn't let down. Out of the bushes strolled the black dog, and Harry jumped up to play with it. He also brought it food today, something he could only do so often.

"Hey boy," said Harry softly "do you want some sandwich? Its ham, I didn't know what you wanted, do dogs like ham anyway? Well here you go." he said as he unwrapped the sandwich. The dog did seem to like ham sandwiches, because before Harry could blink the sandwich had gone.

"I guess dogs do like ham then." he said, astonished that something could eat so fast. "did your old owner used to give you ham? Maybe that's why you like it. I wish I knew what your name was." at this the dog whined. Almost as if it knew Harry was going to give it a daft name. "so you _do _want a name then." said Harry smirking at the dog.

"how about… Fluffy?" he said excitedly. The dog pouted. "I suppose not then. How about…err… for some reason I keep thinking Sirius, because that's the name of my godfather, well that's what he told me anyways. So maybe Sirius?" The dog looked shocked "You know you look nearly like a person when you do that? Anyway Sirius is a stupid name. who would call someone Sirius? Seriously" The dog looked indignant, then snorted at what Harry said. It took Harry a moment to realise what he had said, but eventually he caught on to his own joke, and burst into giggles. When he'd finished he jumped up into the air and cried

"I got it! Ill call you snuffles!" the dog buried its head in its paws.

* * *

Remus gazed over the sea of children pushing and shoving their way into the classroom. He had almost given up on Harry when he saw him, trailing in almost last. He was the spitting image of James, but showed none of his confidence. A fat whale of a creature came up behind Harry and pushed him into a desk, sending Harry and the desk flying across the room. The whale and his friends burst out laughing, while Harry picked himself up and ignored them. Remus didn't fail to notice that Harry sat outside the rest f the group. When everybody was settled, Remus made his presence known.

"Good Morning everyone. I am Mr Brown, and I'll be teaching you for your third year. I'll start by taking the roll shall I? okay." Remus turned to grab the roll when he _sensed _something flying at his head. Luckily he ducked in time, because a spit ball went flying past his head and on to the blackboard behind him. He turned back round to the class who all had innocent looks on their faces, all except the whale who pushed Harry. It didn't take a genius to figure out he was the class bully, and if remus had anything to do with it, he would be in for a shock this year. He decided to ignore it, at least until he knew the whales name.

"Right. Stacey Anderson…"

* * *

Sirius strolled lazily around Little Whinging in his dog form, occasionally chasing postmen and scaring the hell out of them. On the few occasions he saw harry he struck up a friendship with him. Unfortunately, this was all while being a dog, as whenever harry saw his face, he buggered off to god only knows where. This action on Harry's part demanded action by Sirius, but as usual, Sirius had absolutely no idea what to do. He could kidnap harry, but that wouldn't really be doing what he wanted for harry. Actually, he had no idea why he was even in Little Whinging. He should be trying to find Pettigrew, or remus, or Dumbledore… but then again, he hadn't really been proving his innocence by escaping had he? And now here he was, trying to get to know his godson, while under the disguise of a dog. Sirius had to admit he lived a pretty shit life. He knew it was Harry's first day back at school, so he supposed he should visit him at lunchtime. So Sirius set off in the general direction (or so he hoped) of the park.

* * *

Harry had instantly recognised the teacher as being Mr Brown, Mrs Figg's friend when he walked into the classroom. He had been so distracted by the new teacher that he hadn't been aware of Dudley's presence. That in itself was a hard achievement, but then to be so off guard that when Dudley pushed him he _flew _across the room was odd for Harry. He was normally ready, and he berated himself for not paying attention. He had picked himself up and went over to sit with the other year three students. He was annoyed when Dudley came and sat near him. When Mr Brown introduced himself, Harry heard Dudley snicker and whisper "let's see how long we can make him last!". When Dudley spat the spit ball at the teacher Harry was so mad! That was so mean of Dudley! But Mr Brown didn't seem to care. He just kept on reading the roll, as if nothing had happened. Until he got to Harry's name. He paused, and for a little while Harry thought Mr Brown thought he had done the spit ball. Just as Harry was about to say something, Mr Brown called Harry's name.

"Here" called Harry. Mr brown nodded, to indicate he'd heard, then carried on the list. Harry didn't think much on why Mr Brown paused, he wasn't really bothered. He supposed the other teachers had told him what a trouble causer he was.

'Oh well.' he thought 'I suppose I had better get used to it.' He sighed in a very grown up sort of way when he went to his desk to start spelling words.

* * *

Sirius finally found the school, after getting three different sets of directions of one person. He hoped he hadn't missed morning tea. Luckily, the bell rang as he was sliding in the hole next to the gate and kids of all ages piled out of the building. 'how am I supposed to see harry in this?' he thought. Then he saw him, sitting under a tree with a teacher. Wondering why on earth harry would be sitting with a teacher Sirius trotted over to them. He stayed behind them though, and listened in to their conversation.

"what are you doing harry?" asked the teacher. Sirius recognised the voice, but wasn't sure whose it was.

"drawing" came Harry's simple reply.

"Yes, I see. What are you drawing?" asked the familiar voice.

"A castle. Its magic you know. That there…" harry pointed at something on the paper "he's a wizard. And they are all magic people that can turn into animals." both Sirius and the familiar voiced person seemed shocked by this.

"Oh. And is that the sun?" asked the voice and Sirius knew whose voice it was.

"Nope. that's the moon. Coz this one…" harry pointed to another figure "…can only turn into an animal when the moon is out because of a spell."

"how… where did this idea of magic come from?" asked remus. Sirius assumed he was thinking the same thing as he was, '_How does he remember?'._

"I had a dream one night. My parent died in a car crash when I was little, and I had a dream about them. My dad told me loads of stories about him and his friends, and my mum told me all about magic. One time she accidentally turned aunt petunia into a horse. that's why aunt petunia looks like a horse now." Sirius couldn't help but snort at that. Unfortunately that meant the attention of the two under the tree was directed at him, something he didn't want right then.

"Snuffles!" shouted harry, and he ran up to Sirius and hugged him. "come meet my new teacher snuffles. Its mr brown." said harry, then he leaned in an whispered into snuffle's ear "but I think he's lying. He looks like moony." Sirius froze. Wondering how in hell harry could remember that. He couldn't remember stuff from when he was 20, let alone 1! Harry tugged hard on Sirius' fur, causing him to yelp, and dragged him over to lupin.

Sirius was quite scared of lupin. He knew what his temper was like. Not as bad as lily's, but bad enough. So he knew he had to play the part of innocent stray really well. Luckily, a trait of the black family was Mind Magic, so he was able to falsely plant a memory in Harry's mind about snuffles being his stray friend since he was three.

"Harry," said remus in a tone that Sirius really didn't like. "where did you find this dog?"

"I found him when he was a puppy in the river. I think I was three when I found him. I tried to take him home, but Uncle Vernon wouldn't let me keep him. So he lives at the park." replied Harry nonchalantly. "why? Is he yours? Coz if he is I'm sorry." he added hurriedly.

"no, he's not mine as such, its just err… dogs carry diseases and germs. You have to be careful around dogs. They are supposed to be loyal, but you never know. You might wake up to find s dog killed three of your best friends." said remus, and Sirius knew who the message was intended towards.

He also knew that remus wouldn't harm an innocent dog, which is what he seemed to be at the moment. But just give him some time, and he would have Sirius figured out. So Sirius barked, instead of looking bashful like was expected. He gave no indication that he heard the conversation as he pulled harry by the sleeve over to the oval. They played chase until the bell, and did the same at lunch. After school Sirius walked harry home before retiring to the park. He vowed to himself that night that he wouldn't take harry away, but he would look after him, and guard him for as long as he could.

* * *

The school week continued in pretty much the same manner until Friday. Sirius went to the house at night, only to hear Vernon yelling about a useless freak, and the sound of harry screaming. He raced around the house, trying to see what was going on. All the doors were locked and only the kitchen window was open. Petunia's car was gone, and the only light on was in the main bedroom. Then, through he curtain he saw Vernon raise his belt and strike something just below the window. Sirius knew what was there and he wasn't going to stand there and let it happen. He howled and howled, and tried breaking in, but the wards wouldn't even allow him to change from animagus without setting off an alarm. So he decided to wait it out, and hope that harry was ok. He hatched a plan for midnight, when he would save harry from the hellhole.

Sirius stole a glance down the street. Looking both ways and not seeing any sign of his ex-friend, he crossed Privet Drive and strode up the garden path. Lifting the mat, he found the spare key typically hidden there. He was just about to unlock the door when…

"Don't you dare" growled a voice Sirius could've recognised anywhere. He put his hands up in defeat and turned around. He cast a glance at the moon and guessed it to be a few days off full moon. _'well that explains the growl' _he thought.

"You really don't want to be doing that" said Sirius.

"oh, no I really think I do want to be doing this" said Remus.

"you do realise you sound an awful lot like Snape when you do that don't you? Been taking lessons on how to be a greasy git have we Remmy?" retorted Sirius who was very much pissed at his friend for leaving him in Azkaban for six years without so much as a letter! Marauders till death his arse! Remus' only reply was to jab Sirius hard in the chest with his wand.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you on the spot" snarled Remus.

"My superior knowledge, resourcefulness and all round Excellency and beauty not matched by any other living being." Said Sirius.

"You forgot traitorous two-faced Death Eater bastard. Kissing Voldemort feet hasn't helped you in the wit department either so guess again." Remus practically spat each word out, a feat which Sirius was both surprised and smug about. He _did _sound almost exactly like Snape when he did that.

Sirius mocked thoughtfulness and said "Oh I don't know? Somewhere in that big old brain of yours is a rational side that hasn't seen the light of day in a while and is telling you that by killing me, you wouldn't really achieve anything. You would become a murderer, leave parentless Harry without a godfather in a house where he is so obviously abused. You wouldn't find out the truth behind Lily and James' death, or the rats. You are constantly questioning why I did it, and you are going to kill the answer. Plus you would feel unimaginable guilt. So tell me Remus, do you really want to be doing this?"

"I do want to. You're the reason Harry has no parents. You murdered Peter, and show no remorse, so I could get tips from you on how not to feel guilty. Of course, Peter wasn't a betrayer so the circumstances are different…" said Remus, almost too cheerfully for a man on the brink of homicide.

"Ironic that. But how could you get tips on living a guilt-free life off me if you killed me? Anyway we are completely off topic. You are just about to let me open the door and take Harry and run. And no Harry won't be used in a ritual to bring Voldemort back, nor will I murder him out of spite. Okay?"

Remus growled.

"Didn't think so, so I guess I'll just have to…" Sirius whipped out the wand he had stolen and pointed it at Remus. "_petrificus tot-"_Sirius stopped mid-way through the spell. At first, remus was confused, until he heard the tell-tale thump of a body falling.

The two marauders shared a look, and bolted towards the door of number four. Sirius blasted the door apart, to see his godson being thrown down the stairs and landing in a heap at their feet. Sirius fell to the floor and checked Harry for a pulse. Remus however, strode past Sirius (who he was still furious at) and stunned the person at the top of the stairs. He turned back to Sirius.

"Please Moony, help Harry."

* * *

**Chapter 3 is up and posted... It needs editing a bit (pft A LOT) but it's here waiting for _all _of my _loyal _reviewers (note the sarcasm)...**


	4. Healing Harry

**On the Run**

**Chapter 4 Healing Harry**

**Barmy ol Badger**

**August 2007**

'What the fuck am I supposed to do? Why does he care?' were the thoughts going through Remus' head as he stared at Harry's mutilated form, although 'Fuck!' seemed to be surfacing more often.

'Screw repercussions' thought as he spotted a phone and grabbed it. Sirius was still checking Harry for a pulse as Remus dialled 999. He quickly got an ambulance to Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Apparently Sirius had found a pulse, but Harry wasn't breathing. Remus hadn't known Sirius knew CPR.

Remus wasn't being much help, just standing there, so he cleaned the blood of Harry and cast a few basic healing charms on his various bruises. When he was satisfied he had done all he could, he switched places with Sirius who looked tired and out of breath. He didn't object, instead collapsed on the floor.

Minutes later Paramedics burst through the door and took over from Remus, who had blood all over him. While one Ambo got Harry ready to be taken to hospital the other got information off Remus and Sirius.

"Hi. I'm Kate; I'd just like to ask you a few questions before we do anything to the little fella. Currently, he's stable, but he's lost a lot of blood. That's about all I can say for now. Ok?" Asked the blonde paramedic. At their nods she continued. "Ok, what are your names?"

"Steve Black" "James Brown" Sirius spluttered a bit at Remus' cover name.

"What's the little fella's name?"

"Harry Potter"

"What's your relationship to Harry?"

"Godfather." "Friend of his parents, and his teacher." When he didn't get an odd look from Sirius, he knew Harry's 'dog' Snuffles was Sirius. All the evidence pointed that way. He almost laughed out loud at the ridiculous name Harry had come up with.

"Who are his guardians?" Kate knew it was the wrong question when their faces clouded over and an almost feral look came across James.

"Petunia and Vernon Dursley." Snarled James. Kate instantly backed off, fear of losing a limb overcoming the need for information.

"Does he have any allergies or medical conditions that you know of?"

"He didn't when he was one." The Ambo looked at Sirius oddly when he said this, then turned his gaze to Remus.

"There was none listed on his school forms."

"Ok I think that's all we need for now. Mr Black, if you would like to ride in the ambulance to the hospital you can, being Harry's godfather."

"No, I'll get a lift with R…James. Thanks." Replied Sirius; as though he knew what Remus was thinking. Kate's partner yelling for her to help him get Harry to the amublence right now interrupted them. Harry was having a seizure, and as the hospital was only a few blocks away it would be easier to get him there.

Remus was still in a state of shock when they shut the doors to the ambulance and drove off. When he got over it, he realised who was kneeling on the floor next to him.

"You have some explaining to do." He said hoarsely.

"I know." came the soft reply. Remus hoisted Sirius up and they walked out the door to the hospital, completely ignoring the stunned body at the top of the stairs.

Harry was all alone in a white space.

"Hello" he whispered. There was no answer. He hated silence. His uncle was always

silent before the worst pain came. "Hello." He said again, this time a bit louder. He smiled when he saw his Dad walk towards him out of a mist.

"Sit down Harry." Said his Dad. Harry plonked himself down, and James imitated his movement. "Remember how I told you about Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs?"

"Yeah, you said they were all magic, and could turn into animals except Moony but he could turn into a wolf when the moon came out. And they were you and your friends at school. Oh, and it was a magic school too, and I'll go when I'm eleven. And you said they were good pranksters too, and that they were good at kw-kwi-kwiddich," Harry stumbled over Quidditch, much to James' amusement. "And they were very funny?"

"Very good Harry. You have a good memory. Must be from your mother, it definitely isn't from me! One time… well never mind. Lets just say I never forgot Head Boy Duties again. Your mother can slap quite hard. My face was red for two days!" said James, chuckling. "Now I need to tell you something. I know that Moony is your teacher, and you have been seeing Sirius in the park. Have you seen the news?" asked his father carefully. When Harry shook his head he carried on. "What they say about Padfoot is wrong. They say he killed 13 people, and betrayed us to Voldemort. You remember who Voldemort is?"

"Yeah. You said he was an evil, slimy, Slytherin, bastard, snake-faced git, but mum said he was a very bad person. I like your way better." Said Harry

"Yes well you're probably a bit young to be repeating to that kind of language. You are a bit on the teensy side." Teased James.

"Hey!" shouted Harry indignantly. "I'm seven. Do you have any idea how old that is? And the only reason I look so small is because everyone does at the side of Dudley."

"Yeah," agreed James "He does look like a…"

"Pig in a wig?" asked Harry

"Yeah… that's a good one!" said James happily "Anyway Harry, I need you to tell Sirius something when you wake up. And yes, you have to wake up, you can't stay asleep forever, no matter how hard you try. Sirius…he didn't kill all of those people, and he definitely wasn't responsible for our deaths. Makes sure he knows that Harry. He can't go through life feeling guilty. It's not healthy. Can you tell him I don't hate him Harry?"

"Course I can Dad." Replied Harry. James reached over and ruffled Harry's already messy hair. He stood up, and motioned to someone behind Harry, but when Harry tried to look, his Dad and the whiteness began to fade, and Harry found himself waking up.

Sirius and Remus had been called as soon as Harry had started muttering in his sleep. Sirius was a Legimens, so he subtly went inside Harry's head to find out exactly what was happening, and that there was no brain damage. What he saw shocked him completely.

Harry and James were sitting down chatting between themselves. Sirius walked closer to Harry, and heard him cry indignantly that being seven meant you were a big boy. Sirius had tears in his eyes, 'Harry should be able to do this everyday, not after some bastard beat him so bad he's in a coma.' He burst out laughing at Harry's proclamation that James was better at describing Voldemort than Lily. Then James got all serious.

"I need you to tell Sirius something when you wake up. And yes, you have to wake up, you can't stay asleep forever, no matter how hard you try." Sirius felt his heart break then, Harry would rather die than live on this earth. What kind of a godfather was he? No, better not answer that. James continued. "Sirius…he didn't kill all of those people, and he definitely wasn't responsible for our deaths. Makes sure he knows that Harry. He can't go through life feeling guilty. It's not healthy. He's not a bad person Harry. It was _my _decision to switch, not his, and I didn't want Sirius or us in any more danger than was needed. He probably thinks I hate him. It'll be some noble reason, like he cared more about himself than us. He didn't. Tell him this Harry. He needs to let it go. I'm dead, and there is no going back. Can you tell him I don't hate him Harry?"

"Course I can dad."

James stood up and waved to Sirius, before he was shoved out of Harry's mind. He looked over at Remus, who was white as a sheet, and had obviously heard what Harry was saying.

"Misser Brown…" groaned Harry. Remus rushed to Harry's side.

"Hey Harry. How are you feeling?" whispered Remus. Sirius was still stood just in the doorway, watching Harry and Remus' interaction.

"I'm sore," said Harry, his voice a little hoarse. Sirius chose this time to come out of the shadows.

"Padfoot…Dad says," Harry started, but his eyes were already closing "Dad says it's not your…" Harry's eyes rolled into the back of his head as an alarm went off. Nurses and doctors came swarming into the room, pushing Remus and Sirius out. They stayed around ICU for the night, after receiving the news that Harry had slipped into unconsciousness, and that's what triggered the alarms. They were still worried, and had fitful nights sleeping in chairs next to Harry's bed. Remus had to work the next morning, but Sirius had nowhere else to go, and even if he did, he would not have gone. After several days of following this routine, and no change, Remus and Sirius argued over taking Harry to Hogwarts.

"It'll be the best place for him! I thought you wanted the best for him? This Muggle stuff isn't going to work! He's been like this for days!" said Remus on his side of the argument.

"Well why did you call a muggle ambulance instead of Dumbledore if magic is sooo much better? Anyway its school term so all the kids there will be able to see him. And what will happen if people find out that the-boy-who-lived is lying in a coma in the hospital wing?" Remus just sighed, knowing defeat. "That's what I thought." Said Sirius smugly. "Anyway, we'll be moving in with you."

"You'll be doing what?!"

"Moving in with you. Unless you want to send Harry back there… which is exactly what Dumbledore wants to do… I am his legal guardian, yet he used his fucking influence to stop Harry from living with me, and look where it got him? He's half sodding dead and I'm on the run in a poxy bloody disguise. Actually Remus, if you don't want to help, don't bother. I never thought you'd turn your back on Harry or me, but this'll make it twice." Said Sirius, his voice rising with every word.

"Don't you dare accuse me of… agh! You know damn well why I didn't take Harry in, I tried three times! Every time they came up with some bullshit excuse, until they had me bodily removed from the building! I didn't see you there!" shouted Remus.

"No, because I was framed by the rat, turned on by both of my best friends left living!"

"Who's idea was it to go after Pettigrew?"

"The arsehole betrayed Lily and James and Harry! Hagrid took Harry off me! Everyone thought I was their secret keeper, I had nothing left! Why not murder the little bastard?" Sirius' rant was broken off by the sound of groaning coming from the bed.

"Padfoot…" whispered Harry, reaching out to Sirius.

"Hey Harry, don't worry mate, me and Moony are here, you're safe now." Soothed Sirius reassuringly.

"No Dursley?"

"No Dursley."

* * *

**Another chapter... I'd like to thank Spellcaster Hikaru for graciously offering to be my beta, and being the first reviewer ever and Snowfur for their review.**

**I may not be updating for a while... we're moving back to Oz in a few days... I am sooo excited!**


	5. And Harry Sneezed

**On the Run**

**Chapter 5 **

**Barmy Ol Badger**

**I know I haven't put this in before, but i would like to let everybody know that yes I do own Harry Potter, and no, you cannot steal my idea about a magical world full of fun creatures and lovely blokes called Voldemort.**

* * *

"Moony?" asked Harry one morning while Remus was sitting at the table in his minute kitchen. 

"Yes Harry?"

"I had a dream last night." Said Harry, in a tone that suggested he knew something no one else did.

"Ok, that's good. What did you dream about?" asked Remus, not really paying attention as Sirius' picture was on the front page of the Daily Prophet for kidnapping Harry Potter.

"My mum and dad. They told me we should go somewhere today. Dad said it was real important." Explained Harry.

"They said that did they? What else did your dad say?" Remus' attention to Harry had increased slightly.

"Yeah, then dad told me about the time when Sirius tried to charm Dumblydore's Lemon drops so they'd make anyone who ate one purple. Instead Sirius ended up purple and he couldn't get rid of it for weeks." Finished Harry.

Remus threatened to break the fly-catching-with-mouth record; his jaw had dropped so low. There was no way Harry could've known about that! Sirius and Remus had never mentioned it, so that meant Harry must be able to talk to James in his sleep. That explained what he was on about at the hospital. He was trying to tell Sirius that it wasn't his fault.

"Harry, what else did your dad say?" asked Remus urgently.

"Only that we have to move today." He answered.

Remus shot up from his chair and ran to get Sirius. 'We need to get out of here!' thought Remus. 'And fast!'

* * *

Harry was excited. They were going camping! He had never been camping before. The Dursley's had never been camping, Harry supposed it would be hard; even at seven Dudley would've filled a three-man tent. Sirius had told him to get all his stuff together. Of course, Harry understood that they were on the run from people all over, Wizards and Muggles alike. Well, not so much Muggles, but the Wizarding community was up in arms about the loss of their little saviour. They were doing everything they could to get Harry back. No, Harry wasn't entirely stupid. He often snuck a look at the front page of the _Prophet_, mostly big pictures of himself and occasionally Sirius adorned the front page.

"Harry, kiddo, you ready to go?" called out Sirius from upstairs. Luckily, wizards had invented this nifty thing called the Silencing Spell, otherwise people all over the country would've heard Sirius, and Harry would be back in his cupboard before you could say boo.

"Yeah! I'm ready! When are we going?" called back Harry.

"Right…" THUD THUD THUD "about…" THUD THUD THUD "Now!" said Sirius as the jumped the last few stairs. Unfortunately, at that moment Albus Dumbledore decided to drop in and see Remus. Fortunately he arrived quite ungraciously, falling flat on his back, giving Sirius and Harry enough time to dive behind the sofa.

"Hello?" called Dumbledore after he picked himself up and checking no one had seen _that_ entrance. It would be most embarrassing if they had. "Remus? Are you here?"

"Yeah… who is it?" called back Remus.

"It's only me." Said Dumbledore as Remus' head popped around the door.

"Oh, right, hello sir." Said Remus politely, or as politely as possible when a kidnapper and his 'victim' were hiding behind your sofa.

"Yes, well I was just popping by to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind?" asked Dumbledore, eyes twinkling, an almost too cheery smile on his face. Remus had one thought. 'Oh fuck.'

"Of course not sir." He said politely.

"Well," began Dumbledore, "it is well known that you were friends with Sirius black when you were at school," Dumbledore started on a huge explanation, designed to confuse Remus, and shock him into answering the question. "So, do you have any idea where Harry and Black are?" finished Dumbledore. 'Right,' thought Remus. 'Time to put a bit of Marauder acting back into it then.'

"No. I do not. I hope you are not accusing me of helping that lying piece of scum. I would never, ever help him, ever." He decided that now would be a good time to put in the hand gestures, and began wildly and violently throwing his arms around. "He betrayed us all that night. He was the spy, the traitor. I hate him with every bone in my body. Accusing me of helping him is bad enough. But to accuse me of helping him kidnap Harry is too far. I'm sorry Dumbledore, but for me to trust you, you have to trust me. Coming here and questioning me puts little faith in me as to how much you trust me. So I'd greatly appreciate it if you left, sir." Remus surprised himself at how cold he sounded. It hadn't been hard. He just had to pretend to be thinking of Pettigrew.

"Remus…" began Dumbledore.

"No, I'm leaving soon anyway. it is nearly full moon, and I don't want to be here when that happens." Replied Remus coldly.

"Very well. The ministry is having Auror's positioned outside your house, as an extra precaution." Finished Dumbledore as he stepped into the fireplace.

And Harry sneezed.

* * *

**I don't own anything... **

**Well that's chapter 5 for you. I want to warn reviewers and readers that I may not update for a few weeks (3 at most) because we are moving back to Oz! Yay!**

**As usual... i would love it if you reviewed.**

**Ta! Barmy-ol-badger**


	6. Small Sneeze?

**On the Run**

**Chapter 6 - Small Sneeze?**

**Barmy-ol-Badger **

**August 2007**

**Disclaimer: **_I know I haven't been putting these in, but I want everyone to know that JK Rowling stole _MY _idea!… not really, I haven't got the creativity so ill just use her ideas. If you really want to sue me, you wont get much… my bank balance currently is $2.29 AUD, I cant even withdraw that. Plus, I owe people so you wont be getting much. I could give you my free Wendy's drink bottle…. Basically, I don't own the characters, setting etc, just the plot and a Wendy's drink bottle. _

Sirius clamped his hand over Harry's mouth, but he knew it was hopeless. They were caught. Harry looked at him apologetically, before getting a glint in his eye. Sirius knew that glint, having seen it in the eyes of James many times. Harry was up to something. He heard Remus try to explain.

"I have a small sneeze." Sirius resisted snorting. Moony was never one for excuses; he was the mechanical side of the group. The only intelligent side.

"Sirius, pretend you're a killer!" whispered Harry. When Sirius gave Harry a confused look (one that appeared many times on his face might I add) Harry quickly explained. "Pretend that you're going to kill me if he doesn't let you go." Sirius thought this over, but Dumbledore spoke.

"Sirius Black if you know what's good for you, you will come out from behind there." Sirius rolled his eyes. He was saying it slowly and loud, as if he was talking to an insane person. He grabbed Harry just as Dumbledore blasted the sofa to the other side of the room.

Dumbledore stopped in his tracks. Someone had sneezed from behind the sofa. Remus has someone hidden there. And Dumbledore had a good idea who. In two strides he was over by the sofa, a look of fury on his usually placated face that truly scared Remus.

"I have a small sneeze," offered Remus knowing it was pointless.

"You've got them both don't you." said Dumbledore, obviously furious. Remus bowed his head. After all, Dumbledore had trusted him, and look how he repaid that trust.

"Sirius Black if you know what's good for you, you will come out from behind there," said Dumbledore clearly. When there was no response he blasted the sofa to the other side of the room. Remus winced as it hit the opposite wall, sending bits of plasterboard flying. When the dust had settled, Remus saw Sirius with Harry in a headlock, and a wand to his throat.

"I'll kill him now if you come any closer." growled Sirius. Remus was shocked. He looked deep into Sirius' eyes, seeing only malice and a coldness he had never seen there before. For a second, a humorous glint flittered through, before returning to their former cold state. Remus understood. It was all a set up.

"Do you think it wise, Sirius, to be doing this?" asked Dumbledore quietly. Sirius looked at Dumbledore incredulously. 'How thick _is _he?' thought Sirius.

"Oh and you know wisdom don't you old man?" snarled Sirius. "You wouldn't have a clue. If you were wise you would not come any closer, yet here you are, standing closer to us than you were before." It was true, Dumbledore had moved slowly forward.

"Sirius… please…" started Dumbledore but he was cut off by Sirius growling.

"Don't give me that crap! I don't want to hear it. If you want your precious Boy-Who-Lived to live, you will meet my demands." he growled. Dumbledore nodded, albeit reluctantly. "One, you will remove the anti-apparation wards on the property. I'm no fool Dumbledore. Not much gets past me, remember… sidekick of the Dark Lord must always be observant." he spat, but Remus could tell it was sarcastic. Harry looked like someone had punched him in the gut. They had told him the story about his parents, and that Sirius was innocent, but he was no doubt shocked at Sirius' words. Dumbledore hesitated.

"TAKE THEM DOWN!" roared Sirius. Harry genuinely tried to escape Sirius. Remus paled. Dumbledore hastily took down the wards. They had put up quickly, and so were relatively easy to remove.

"Good, nice to see you understand plain English." spat Sirius. "Now if you don't mind, Harry and I have a bit of… let's say catching up to do, don't we Harry."

Harry nodded, genuinely fearful. Here was the person who saved him from the Dursley's, and who said that he loved him, and would do anything for him, and now he was really scaring Harry. Maybe Sirius wasn't really pretending.

"Sirius, please reconsider… the boy needs to be with his family…" started Dumbledore softly.

"Not for much longer he wont be if you don't stay the fuck away," said Sirius, shouting by the end of it. Dumbledore drew his wand and took a step closer.

'Bad idea.' thought Remus.

"Bad idea." said Sirius. Remus almost snorted, but refrained as he was trying to stealthily sneak into the kitchen to grab his wand. 'Great minds think alike after all. Wait a minute. Was I just comparing my mind to Sirius Blacks? What is the world coming too?'

"Sirius, I have warned you. I will not stand by and let you do this." said Dumbledore, power radiating off him. Harry was still trying to squirm out of Sirius' grasp, but Sirius had a firm grip on him. Remus grabbed his wand off the kitchen side and crept back into the room to find one of the scariest scenes he had ever witnesses.

"I'll do it. I'll kill him," said Sirius his voice steely.

"Stup…"

"_Avada Kedavra" _shouted Sirius, and he had apparated away before Dumbledore's jaw had chance to drop. He turned round, to stun Remus, only to find he wasn't there either.

'What the bloody hell have I done?' thought Dumbledore. He didn't see the smouldering scorch mark on the ceiling where Sirius' killing curse hit.

Sirius apparated into the Shrieking Shack. Remus followed a few minutes later. Harry was flat on the floor, not moving when Remus apparated in.

"You didn't" said Remus.

"Maybe." shrugged Sirius, noncommittally. "Besides would it matter if I did?" Then he burst out laughing. "No I didn't kill him. He just isn't very good at landing apparently. Knocked himself out. I did check for any damage, but he's fine. Just thought I'd scare you. I wanted to see how you'd respond. Anyway he should be waking up any time now." No sooner had he finished his sentence, Harry groaned from his position on the floor.

"Why are floors so hard?" he said as he attempted to pick himself up. Sirius saw his struggles and helped him up. Harry quickly withdrew his hand from Sirius' when he realised who was helping him up. "I can do it myself," said Harry.

Sirius was cut. "Harry, what I said back there was a lie. You know that don't you?" said Sirius softly, realising that was probably what upset Harry.

"Yeah, well why did that man think you were Voldemort sidekick?" he asked stubbornly.

"Because I came from a long line of dark wizards and witches. My parents and brother supported Voldemort. When I was accused of killing your parents, they automatically assumed I supported him as well, and that I was second in command after Voldemort. That's not true. Check my arm if you want. I was only acting." explained Sirius. Harry nodded his head, any doubt about Sirius gone.

"Where are we?" asked Harry, squinting curiously at everything.

"This my good man, is the Marauder's favourite house. Or shack, depending on how you look at it." said Sirius pompously.

"Favourite to some…" muttered Remus irritably. Sirius clapped him on the back.

"Don't worry about him! He just got his monthlies. Right moody git. I wanted to call him Moody, but James opposed." said Sirius. Harry sensed a story coming. He loved hearing about his parents.

"Why?" he asked excitedly.

"Because one; mad-eye already had it and two; your dad thought it was a bit rude. Personally I think he just didn't want to risk being hexed by Remmy, but I guess I'll never know." he sighed melodramatically. Harry broke down in a fit of giggles, which increased as Sirius picked Harry up and began tickling him. Remus looked on frowning. Sirius noticed and paused in torturing Harry.

"What's up?"

"You weren't really going to call me Moody were you?"

**I am really sorry about the short chapter, but it is a good place to stop it, and next chapter the scene changes to somewhere completely different. Actually, I don't think it's the smallest chapter, but it still seems short. I am trying to get the length up but yeah…apparently not. I'll make it up to you by posting Chapter 7 early, coz I nearly have it finished. How does that sound? **

**Thanks to my reviewers, see my profile for personal thanks… I'm trying to reply to them all, but because of the move, I have a backlog of reviews waiting, so if I haven't replied its not personal… im just lazy. You guys really get me going in a morning lol… keep it up!**


	7. Tents, Showers And Approaching Storms

**On The Run**

**Chapter 7 – Tents, Showers and Approaching Storms**

**Barmy-ol-Badger**

**August 2007**

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN IT, I JUST LIKE WRITING IT. SUE ME AND YOU'LL GET A WATERBOTTLE… WITHOUT WATER.

* * *

The trio left the Shrieking Shack two days after their confrontation with Dumbledore. Luckily they were all packed ready to leave as Dumbledore showed up, so they had everything they needed for a quick getaway. Sirius had attempted to set up the tent by hand, which resulted in Sirius becoming trapped in the numerous folds of the tent, while Remus looked on amused, fingering his wand, and Harry giggling like a school girl.

"Fine then Mr Potter!" said Sirius as he detangled himself from the tent. "If you're so good why don't you do it yourself. And no helping him with magic Moody!" he added with a sideways glance at Remus.

"Stop calling me that!" pouted Remus, a look which didn't really suit him, something Sirius was quick to point out.

"Done!" said Harry triumphantly. Sirius gaped at the perfect tent.

"You… you… that… you never did that yourself!" stuttered Sirius. Harry just smiled smugly.

"damn!" exclaimed Sirius, and the three filed in to see their new 'home'.

* * *

Miles away from London, a thunderstorm was brewing. The inhabitants of Godrics Hollow peered out their windows, and prepared for the inevitable power outage that would come with the thunder and lightning. The storm would bring some much needed rain, and life to more than plants…

* * *

Sirius was annoyed. Remus was highly amused and Harry was… well Harry was being a pain in the arse. It was shower time. And Harry refused to have a shower, claiming that he had one yesterday. Normally Sirius wouldn't mind, but they had been flying today and Harry was filthy. But Sirius wasn't a marauder for nothing. He crouched behind the banister as Harry ran up the stairs obviously thinking Sirius was downstairs. Harry reached the top step, too a quick look around, and came face to face with Sirius.

"Surprise!" shouted Sirius, and water spurted out of his wand and straight in Harry's face.

Harry was shell-shocked for a few moments before loudly exclaiming "Bloody hell! That's cold!"

Sirius smirked, not noticing Harry's swearing. Well Sirius wouldn't, as Harry had most probably picked it up from him. Remus however heard it.

"Harry James Potter! Don't make me wash your mouth out with soap! Now you will get into that shower and when you are done I don't want to see hide nor hair of you for the rest of the night!" lectured Remus.

Sirius' smirk increased. "Yeah, that's what I thought." He said smugly as Harry turned around and headed into the bathroom, a little putout. Sirius turned to Remus.

"As for you Black!" he mocked, his voice resembling McGonagall's, "I thought better of you. Teaching the son of the most well behaved prankster to swear!" Sirius snorted. "He's only seven Sirius… and not James." Said Remus seriously.

"I am well aware of who he is!" snapped Sirius.

"Really? You are treating him more like your best friend than son."

"Bugger off." Said Sirius shortly, and stormed off to the bathroom to see if Harry was done yet.

* * *

The storm at Godric's Hollow was getting worse. Thunder clapped and lightning flashed, and as predicted, the power was out. Everybody was inside, huddled over board games for entertainment, waiting for the return of electricity. Suddenly a large bolt of lightning hit two graves, shattering them and the gravestones. In the place of the two marble headstones was two bodies, two breathing bodies. Lily and James Potter were back.

James wrenched open his eyes. 'Where's Lily?' he thought urgently. He stumbled up, blinking several times. He instinctively groped around in his pockets for his glasses, and shoved them on his face. "Lily!" he called out.

"James" whispered a hoarse voice at his feet. He snapped his neck downward. "Lily!" he knelt next to her.

"James, where's Harry?" asked Lily tiredly. 'Harry?! Harry! Where's my Harry?' thought James. "Lils he was with you remember?" said James gently. Lily shot up.

"Oh my god! Harry! Harry!" she wailed, and collapsed into James' arms sobbing.

"Shhhh, Lily, where was Harry? Do you remember?" whispered James.

"I ran upstairs, I couldn't go anywhere. He was coming. I put Harry in his crib and he came in. he said I could live I-if I j-just let him k-k-kill Harry." She started bawling into James's shirt.

"Shh… Lily, its ok, we just have to see someone, maybe they can tell us what's happened. Ok?" James whispered.

"Okay" choked out Lily. "Where are we?"

"In Godric's Hollow Cemetery. This is where all the Potter's are buried." Explained James. He was acting calm on the outside, but inside his heart felt like a herd of thestrals had mutilated it after it had been trampled by a herd of hippogriffs. He knew if Harry was dead he would break. Lily was already broken. It would only be a matter of time.

"So Harry would be here then?" asked Lily fearfully. James looked at her face, her beautiful face, freckles standing out on her nose, her cheeks red and her beautiful green eyes teary. He carefully worded his answer.

"If he was dead, yes. His grave would be right there." He said, gesturing to their right. Lily approached the scene carefully to find nothing.

"He's not here." she said. "He might be alive."

"Lily, lets just get to Sirius' place first okay? Then we'll find out everything." Said James. He really didn't want to believe that his son might be alive. He would just be let down again. Lily grabbed James' hand and they apparated out of Godric's Hollow.

* * *

**Chapter 8 is coming very, very soon. Thanks to stillmissingpadfoot, my one true loyal reviewer, I would have given up ages ago if it hadn't been for you… As always thanks for reading and please review!**

**Cheers!**


	8. Deep Philosophical Hole Digging Thoughts

**On the Run**

**Chapter 8 – I Dug a Hole, and Other Philosophical Conversations.**

**Barmy-ol-Badger**

**August 2007**

**DISCLAIMER: **Naturally, I own this. If this is my laptop, and the words I am putting together into sentences. I do not own the characters, setting etc, that take part in this deeply philosophical conversation.

Ok to make it easier, what Harry says is in bold italics and what Sirius says is normal.

* * *

**_"Hey Sirius?"_**

"Yeah Harry?"

**_"I dug a hole."_**

"That's nice Harry."

**_"Hey Sirius?"_**

"Yeah Harry?"

**_"I found treasure."_**

"That's great Harry."

**_"Hey Sirius?"_**

"Yes Harry?"

**_"I like the colour green."_**

"No you don't Harry."

**_"Yes I do"_**

"No you don't"

**_"Yes I do!"_**

"Well I forbid it."

**_"Why?"_**

"Because they are Slytherin colours!"

**_"Why?"_**

"I don't know."

**_"Why?"_**

"I don't know why I don't know!"

**_"Why?"_**

"Harry…"

**_"Why?"_**

"Argh! Stop it!"

**_"Why?"_**

"You will drive me crazy one day!"

**_"Why?"_**

"Can you do me a favour?"

**_"Why?"_**

"Do this to Snape when you get to Hogwarts."

**_"Why?"_**

"Because it will pi-annoy him."

**_"Okay… Hey Sirius?"_**

"Yes Harry?"

**_"Mum and Dad aren't there anymore."_**

"That's nice Harry."

**_"Sirius?"_**

"Yes Harry?"

**_"Mum and dad aren't there anymore."_**

"I know Harry… they've been gone for…"

**_"No Sirius… in my dreams. They're always there but they aren't anymore. They tell me stuff."_**

"Is that how you knew to move?"

_**"Yeah they told me."**_

" And what do you mean they aren't there anymore?"

**_"Well they aren't there anymore. I went to our place and they weren't there."_**

"What do you mean 'our place'?"

**_"Well we have a special place where I meet them when I dream. Dad told me you was innocent, that's how I knew. And I know Moony's a werewolf from dad."_**

"Anything else I should know about?"

**_"Mum taught me to levitate stuff. Its really cool Sirius! You should see it. She also taught me how to change your hair colour. And she let me practise on dad. She said unfortunately there no spell to deflate heads, but told me spoiling your looks was just as good."_**

"SHE WHAT?"

**_"No need to shout."_**

"Sorry Harry, its just normally your mum would never break the rules like that."

**_"Well she wasn't really was she? If she's dead its not like nobody can do anything about it can they?"_**

"I like your style buddy, I like your style."

**_"Why thankyou Padfoot."_**

"You're most welcome Prongs Jnr."

**_"Call me Bond. James Bond."_**

"Huh?"

**_"Muggle thing"_**

"Oh… okay Bond. James Bond."

**_"Sirius?"_**

"Yeah?"

**_"You need to watch some TV!"_**

"What? Anyway It's bedtime."

**_"Night Sirius."_**

"Goodnight Harry. Tell me if you see your parents!"

**_"Okay. G'night Sirius."_**

* * *

**This is just something completely random that popped into my head just after I finished chapter 7. I never planned for it to happen, it was an accident. Just don't tell it that to it's face…**

**Right I'll stop now… I'm obviously not thinking straight, it must be this overwhelming need to sleep… flames are welcome, its winter here, and I could do with warming up. Alternatively, you could be nice about ti and review with concrit. Anyways goodnight.**


	9. Alleyways and an Identity Crisis

**On The Run**

**Chapter 9 – Hunt For Harry**

**Barmy-ol-Badger**

**August 2007**

**DISCLAIMER: **Harry Potter and all things associated with it belong to JK Rowling and to some extent Warner Brothers. I'm not trying to say it's mine, or claim it, so don't sue. You'll get my water bottle, which has made an improvement, it now has that musty smell from leaving a little bit of water in it overnight.

* * *

"James where are they?" Asked Lily fearfully. They had been to all of their friends' houses, only to find that they no longer lived there. Except Padfoot's place, which was untouched.

"I don't know. Maybe we should go to Hogwarts?" replied James anxiously.

"Yes, Dumbledore will know what's going on." Agreed Lily. The couple apparated into Hogsmeade, and walked up to Hogwarts. They noticed a couple of students giving them odd looks, but James waved it off. They walked up to the gargoyle, and started rattling off sweet names. They had both been heads, so they knew how Dumbledore fashioned his passwords.

"Chocolate Frog?"

"Sherbet Lemon?"

"Cadbury Buttons?"

"Buttons?"

"Muggle chocolate."

"Ahhh… erm… cockroach cluster?"

The gargoyle sprang to the side, presenting a winding staircase, which Lily and James jumped on.

James knocked on the door upon reaching the top. He knocked only for politeness before barging into the room, Lily following at a more sedate pace.

"Professor… where's Harry?"

* * *

DAILY PROPHET - 24th April

KIDNAPPED POTTERS PARENTS RETURN!!!

The boy-who-lived parents have returned from the dead yesterday, only to find that their son has been kidnapped by James Potter's ex-best-friends, notorious murderer Sirius Black and werewolf Remus Lupin. They are happy to be back, but say "all we really want is to have our boy safely home. I don't understand why Sirius did what he did, but I can assure you that he was not our secret keeper. It was in fact Peter Pettigrew." This reporter wonders if Sirius Black did not betray the Potters, did he murder those eleven muggles and Pettigrew? He was never granted a trial, so we may possibly never know. Right now, we should pray that little Harry gets home safely…

* * *

DAILY PROPHET – 30th April

BRING MY SON HOME

Lily Potter, mother of kidnapped Harry Potter has made a tearful public appearance, pleading for her son to arrive home safely. Albus Dumbledore saw the three days before the couples return and has issued a statement saying "Black had Harry at wandpoint. I attempted to disarm him, but to do so would have cost the life of Harry, and I could never live with myself. We are doing all we can to find the three and get Harry home safely". This reporter asks that your prayers be with Harry tonight…

* * *

DAILY PROPHET – 3rd May

DAD JOINS HUNT

Father of the boy-who-lived has joined the hunt for his son. Harry potter was reportedly spotted, and his condition is undesirable. "He appeared malnourished and walked with a slight limp." Said one eyewitness…

* * *

DAILY PROPHET – 30th July

NO SIGN OF THE BIRTHDAY BOY; SEARCH CALLED OFF

Tomorrow would be the birthday of Harry Potter, who disappeared several months ago. The search has been called off, but parents James and Lily are still searching for their best friends and son…

* * *

"Sirius I'm going to get the erm… stuff ok? I'll be back soon!" shouted Remus up the stairs. It was Harry's birthday tomorrow, and Remus was going to get Harry a cake and some presents while he was out. Sirius came bounding down the stairs, making noise to rival a stampede of elephants. He had a maniacal gleam in his eye that Remus severely disliked.

"I was thinking, if you get caught, you will be charged. So if I put a Confundus Charm on you, then Dumbledore can break it and you won't be responsible." Said Sirius. Remus looked at him.

"What are you going to make me think?" asked Remus.

"Oh you know, I'm innocent, Harry wanted to be kidnapped et cetera et cetera. The usual." Replied Sirius nonchalantly.

"Ok, but its pointless. I wont get caught, I never do!" joked Remus.

"Except that time in fourth year when…" started Sirius. "Oh alright then! _Conf…"_

Remus jumped a little.

"Stay still!" ordered Sirius. "_Confundo insontis_"

Remus was dazed for a moment, but soon got his bearings.

"Feel different?" asked Sirius.

"No, not really. A bit hazy but you know… it's to be expected. Well I'm off. Did you want anything?" asked Remus as he was heading out the door, well tent flap.

"Nah, I don't think so… see you soon!" shouted Sirius as Remus walked off to the apparition point they had set up nearby.

* * *

Remus walked into the library. He knew he shouldn't really be in here, but he had to catch up on the news didn't he? And here he could get clippings of the _Daily Prophet._ He headed over to the records sections and found what he was looking for. Anybody watching the werewolf would have noticed his paling skin, sweaty, shaking hands and look of utter disbelief plastered on his face. He quickly made a copy of certain headlines and walked numbly out of the library.

* * *

James scoured Diagon Alley. It was pretty pointless trying to find them here. Its not like they would show up in the middle of… there! Remus Lupin was coming out of the library, seemingly in a trance. James took off angrily, and followed lupin until they were away from the massive crowd. Lupin went into an alley way and spun around, wand out, pointed directly at James.

"Who the hell are you?" growled Lupin. James removed his hood causing Remus to gasp.

"W-w-what?" stuttered Remus, giving James chance to disarm him. He pushed Lupin against the wall with a force James didn't know he had. It had been a full moon several nights earlier, so Lupin was still fairly weak.

"Where's Harry?" growled James, his wand digging into the side of Remus' head, his other hand around Lupin's neck.

"D-don't k-k-know" gasped out Lupin. James grip tightened.

"Yes you do. Where is he?"

"I don't know who you are talking about!" said Lupin. James looked closer and realised that it wasn't his childhood friend, but someone who looked incredibly like him. Plus, the Remus Lupin he knew was such a perfectionist, and would never wear robes as shabby as what this person was wearing. James released his grip on the person.

"Who are you?" he said, wand still pointed at 'Lupin'.

"James Brown. You?"

"James Potter. And I'm sorry about that, you look like someone I knew…" said James sincerely.

"I must admit you do seem familiar, but if you don't mind I best be going. It's my nephews birthday tomorrow and I have a lot of presents to buy." Replied Brown.

"Of course, I'm so sorry." Said James, disappointment evident. He thought he would be one step closer to finding Harry, but instead he was just as far away as he was before. Brown walked off, leaving James alone to his thoughts in the alleyway.

* * *

"Sirius! Sirius!" shouted Remus when he returned. "Heuston we have a problem!"

"What?" said Sirius curiously.

"Muggle thing." Replied Remus dismissively.

"Why does every body keep doing that?" said Sirius as he turned back into the kitchen. Remus followed, and found Harry stuffing his face with ice cream.

"Sirius. What did I say about letting Harry have too much junk food?" asked Remus tiredly. They had had this discussion several times in the past week; Sirius just never listened.

"I should ration it." Replied Sirius. Harry looked up at Remus sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Moony. It's not Padfoot's fault. It's mine, really. I just like ice cream and Padfoot never knew I was eating it. I'm sorry." Said Harry softly and sincerely. Remus frowned for a minute, and then went to kneel by Harry. He gently tilted Harry's chin up so their eyes would meet.

"Harry I'm not mad at you. I just want you to promise you wont eat just junk food, or you'll end up like Dudley." Said Remus. A look of horror passed over Harry's face before he pushed the ice cream away from him.

"I don't think I like ice cream anymore." Said Harry. Remus and Sirius just laughed.

"So Harry. Do you know what day it is tomorrow?" asked Sirius as he headed towards the oven.

"Yep!" said Harry excitedly.

"And what day would this be?" asked Sirius, feigning ignorance. He took the meat out of the oven and jabbed it with his wand, causing it to cut itself and land on three plates.

"My birthday!" sighed Harry as he rolled his eyes at Sirius' mock stupidity.

"Oh thaaaat's right. Your birthday." Said Sirius, as though it was only just dawning on him. A simple flick of his wand and the vegetables were shooting across the kitchen and onto plates, which Sirius levitated to the table. Harry still was quite used to this everyday display of magic, and was watching Sirius intently.

"Well go on then, eat up. You are way to skinny." Said Sirius.

"Awww Padfoot. Don't tell me you've gone all parental." Mocked Remus, who was leaning back on his chair.

"You may mock me but…" he raised a fist in the air. Harry flinched but only slightly. He was getting better at people touching him without flinching, but he was very quiet and withdrawn around strangers. Not that they had met many before.

"Alright… whatever Paddy." Said Remus as he let his chair thump forward. Harry smiled at Sirius. He had a family. An odd family, but a family none the less. And nothing, absolutely nothing would take them away.

* * *

**So a decent length chapter. Finally! I may not update for a while, or I may, it just depends. I have a chemistry and physics assignment due on Thursday and a maths and physics assignment on Friday, not to mention huge amounts of homework for my exams. We just had to move in time for exams! Urgh! Anyway I hope you enjoyed it! R&R!**

**Cheers! **


	10. When You Wish Upon a Star

**On The Run **

**Chapter 10 – A Wish, A Confession, KARMA love… it's pure Karma!**

**Barmy 'ol Badger**

**September 2007**

* * *

"Lily it's him… take Harry and run!"

A wish is a powerful thing. Not many understand. Not many try. If you wish for something fiercely, and for others benefit the fates will usually grant you your wish. Karma they call it. Or something like that.

"Prepare to die Potter!"

At this precise moment James Adrian Potter was standing defiant before the most evil wizard in a century.

_Don't fear death my Adrian_

"Avada Kedavra"

_Don't fear death my Adrian_

"I wish I could see Harry one more time… just hold him… I wish Harry could have a parent… I wish Lily could survive… I wish Harry will be happy"

_From now on I am part of you  
I am the story that you'll tell  
let my life empower you_

_Let my troubles teach you well  
As they set my last breath free  
Turn your eyes but don't fail to see  
The love you feel inside your skin  
We don't fear death my Adrian_

* * *

Lily Potter looked down at her son fearfully. Thump! A body fell. Another climbing the stairs. The door blown apart.

_Don't fear death my Adrian_

"Stand aside!"

_Don't fear death my Adrian_

"No… not Harry!"

"I wish I could see Harry one more time… just hold him… I wish Harry could have a parent… I wish James were alive… I wish Harry will be happy"

_Don't fear death my Adrian_

_From now on i am part of you  
I am the story that you'll tell  
Let my life empower you_

_Let my troubles teach you well  
As they set my last breath free  
Turn your eyes but don't fail to see  
The love you feel inside your skin  
We don't fear death my adrian_

Yes a wish is a powerful thing. A wish granted seven years too late, but a wish granted none the less. James and Lily Potter were alive and they would see their only son again, and Harry had just found a parent, and he was happy. A wish, a simple wish, brought James and Lily Potter back from the dead, to a world they weren't sure they wanted to live in.

* * *

James looked up from the map on the table below him. This was all so surreal. They had died, and in that time his best friend had kidnapped his son, and held him hostage. James didn't think his friend would do that, but all those years in Azkaban could have sent him mad. It was amazing he wasn't dead. Death. Something James and Lily had both experienced first hand. It had apparently been magical lightning. It brought whatever it hit greatest wish. James and Lily had both prayed that they would live to see their son again just before they died, so they had been brought back to life. Or that was the dummed down version that Dumbledore had given them. James couldn't really remember much from that night. He needed a walk, to clear his head, and think back on the strange man he met in Diagon Alley.

* * *

Lily was sat on the windowsill of their bedroom in Godrics Hollow. A breeze flew in from the French doors across from her. Her thoughts were yet again with her son. Her only son. After Harry was born there had been complications. She would never be able to have another child. She hadn't told James before they died, and knew she had to now. But he was so happy when Harry was born, and to tell him this now, when Harry is missing… well, its not something Lily wanted to do.

"Lily?"

Speak of the devil.

"Lily whats wrong?" Damn him. Screw him and his bloody kindness. He wasn't supposed to do this. He wasn't supposed to care! It would break his heart.

"Lils?"

"James… I need to tell you something. Promise you wont get mad or anything, and I'm really sorry for not telling you before but I was so shocked myself and I know how much…" rambled Lily.

"Lily… you're rambling." Said James with a chuckle.

"Don't laugh… James… rant rave…do not laugh…" muttered Lily. James shot her a fearful 'what is it look'.

"remember when Harry was born, there were complications." Started Lily hesitantly.

"Yeah I remember… but everything was okay wasn't it?" asked James, fear beginning to take over his voice.

"No James… everything is all wrong. The complications… I lost so much blood… they did everything… but James… the thing is… I cant'… I ..." Explained Lily tearfully. She never had to finish her sentence; James knew exactly what was going on. Lily had expected him to break down, scream, rant and rave but he didn't. James scooped lily up in his arms, and they cried into each other.

The following morning James could be found pouring over maps and charm books. He wasn't going to let his only son go that easily. He was sure the man he ran into was Remus, and was following his hunch. He had found a locating charm that would locate any blood relative on a map. James was waiting for the red beacon to flash. There! Just outside of London! They had them!

* * *

"Sirius we have to do something about this!" shouted Remus for the fourth time that morning.

"I know! But didn't you read it? They hate us! James wants to kill us! Anyway what if it's not even them!" shouted back Sirius.

"I don't care! It is them! I smelt him! I recognise him Padfoot! I am going back and telling them. Let Harry go back to his parents!" shouted Remus desperately.

"No." said Harry quietly. Neither adult had noticed him in the kitchen.

"Harry…" started Remus.

"I don't want to know them. They weren't there for me. I wished for them so many times. Now I have you. I don't need to wish for anything else. Why do they have to come now and mess everything up? I don't want to go. Please let me stay. Please!" Harry was getting desperate, with tears running down his face he latched onto Sirius. Sirius gave Remus a look that clearly said 'WTF'. Remus just looked exasperated.

"I… Sirius… Harry… Harry, it's lovely that you think of us as family but your parents love you. They want you. They couldn't help that they died. Don't you want to know them? We could go back now, and explain it all. Im sure they would understand. Please Harry. Please. We have to go, explain it." Pleaded Remus. Harry just looked at him.

"I don't want to go back! They are crap parents! Where were they? I needed them and they were never there. I wished and prayed and daydreamed about them for so long." Harry said tearfully "They never came. Every time I was in the cupboard I wanted them and they were never there. Why now?" Remus shared a look with Sirius. They had never been able to get Harry to open up about life with the Dursley's.

Sirius went over to Harry and grabbed him into a hug. "Hey Harry, its ok… I'll…"

Sirius never finished his sentence because at that very moment, an incredibly loud CRACK! was heard, and dozens of members of the Order of the Phoenix stormed into the tent.

* * *

CLIFFIE!!!!!!!!WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO IM LIVING IN AUSTRALIA!!!!!!!!!!!! FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!! AND ITS NEARLY HOLIDAYS………….. until then I have mountains of homework… anybody feel like writing a physics report on the photoelectric effect for me?

Crickets chirping

No? Ok then

Anyways here is chapter 10, I think… not sure anyways I hope you enjoyed it… I am trying to reply to all the reviews but I am having issues with a git of a laptop… grrr… Optimas suck everybody!

Thanks to Alexander and STILLMISSINGPADFOOT, two kind and brilliant people who review all the time… thanks to readers and reviewers!

See ya round!

Barmy!


	11. The End of it All and a Kodak Moment

**On the Run**

**Chapter 11 – Kodak Moment and The End of It All**

**September 2007**

* * *

* * *

Sirius still had a tight hold of Harry. If one was to catch any other godfather and godson in such a position, they would 'Awww' and proclaim it a 'Kodak moment'. Unfortunately this isn't the way that the scene before the twenty odd Order members looked; a convicted mass murdering with a kidnapped boy-wonder in a vice like grip. Needless to say Sirius found himself at the mercy of twenty something wands, one of them Remus Lupins.

"Whatever you do, don't shoot anything yet, you might hit Harry." Muttered Lupin out of the corner of his mouth, but Sirius still heard it. It shocked him, and James Potter who was at the front of the party.

"What on earth are you on about? You helped him!" said James

"No, I made a promise, I wasn't going to let Harry get hurt. Although his relatives managed to do enough damage!" replied Remus.

"Huh?"

"Never mind, I am on your side. I have been from the start." Said Lupin, glaring at Sirius.

"Why did you run in Diagon Alley?" asked James suspiciously

"Now is not the time for pleasantries laddie, get the kid and go!" barked Mad-Eye Moody.

Sirius and Harry had been frozen in place as soon as the Order had entered, despite Lupins warning. They had been conversing through their eyes, as only they seemed to be able to. James strode over to the hugging pair and unfroze them. Harry dug his fists deeper into Sirius' shirt, causing him to wince.

James eyed his former best friend with disgust, a look Sirius had only received once from his best friend – ex-best friend now. "Let go of my son." James said coldly, wand pointed at Sirius' temple. Sirius attempted to push Harry away, but the boy refused to move.

James was getting impatient.

"MOVE BLACK BEFORE I FUCKING KILL YOU!!!" shouted James

Harry still refused to move, and Sirius was left crouching on the floor helplessly.

"I can't" he said weakly.

"ARGH!" screamed James, and shot an unsticking charm at the pair., causing Sirius and Harry to fly through the air. Luckily, Harry shot towards James, who caught him, but poor Sirius ending up slamming into a kitchen cabinet and cutting open his head. Harry pushed himself out of his father's arms and ran over to Sirius.

'You okay?" asked Harry worriedly.

"m' fine. Are you okay?" mumbled Sirius.

"Of course! You can't kill the boy-who-lived!" said Harry cheerfully.

"Harry, step away from Sirius." Said Remus. Harry stood stock-still and glared at the man.

"Harry move, or we will end up hurting you, and none of us want that." Tried an Order member.

"Harry, move. It's ok. I'll be fine." Muttered Sirius; although it was obvious he didn't really mean it.

"No."

"Har…"

"No."

Harry spun round, and put his arms out in front of Sirius in a protective gesture. Harry's eyes were practically glowing, and all twenty something Order members except the Marauders were knocked out. Remus merely smirked.

"You want to kill Sirius? Well you'll have to kill me first. And I don't think you want to do that eh _dad_?" spat Harry, making Sirius reconsider telling Harry that silver and green weren't his colours. Similarly James was dumbstruck. 'Poor bloke' thought Sirius 'his son hates him for dying then coming back to life, and he don't even know it!'

James seemed to snap out of his daze, and bent down lower to Harry.

"Harry…" he was speechless. How do you greet your son after being dead for six years? "Harry, step away from Sirius. Please?" pleaded James. Harry just looked at his father incredulously.

"You want me to go over there, next to you?" he illustrated his point by pointing beside his father.

"Err… yeah?" said James hesitantly.

"No." Sirius poked Harry in the back.

"Bugger off!" hissed Harry. Sirius had to refrain from chastising Harry from swearing, because that would just be plain stupid. He could just imagine a swearing seven year old that he was yelling at, and possibly grounding While said seven year old was protecting him from the wrath of two armed men. Just plain silly. Especially since he was still crouched down on the floor.

"Please Harry. I know that Sirius never betrayed us, and he had every reason to kill peter, but what I don't understand is why hurt everybody else. Harry included." Said James softly, not talking to Harry at all, but the man crouched on the floor daydreaming about grounding his godson in a hold up for swearing. "Why did you do it Padfoot?" asked James "what was the point?"

"I didn't do it. And if I told you who did, you wouldn't believe me anyway, so why don't you just chuck me back with the dementors. Or kill me like you said to the paper. You're right James. I am a right bastard. You know kidnapping Harry…" said Sirius bitterly before he was cut off by Harry.

"Only coz Uncle Vernon pushed me down the bloody stairs!" yelled Harry indignantly.

"HE WHAT!!!"

"Harry! Language!"

"Uncle-Vernon-pushed-me-down-the-bloody-stairs." Repeated Harry as if he was talking to a two year old.

"I heard that." Said James "But why were you anywhere near that man?"

"Dumbledore" Sirius spat out the name "sent Harry there, _before _I confronted Peter, because it was the safest place for him." Harry scoffed, as did Remus, who still had his wand trained on Sirius. "Something about blood wards, I think."

Harry interrupted. "Sirius, it doesn't matter. I have a proposition for you. Dad, If you promise to listen to Sirius, and don't take him away, I'll come with you. And we'll tell you everything."

"Okay Harry, if that's what you want." Replied James. Harry walked over to the freezer, stepping over various Order members, and grabbed a tub of ice cream. Sirius looked at the unconscious bodies and shrugged, but James and Remus activated their portkeys, sending them back to Dumbledore's office. The three men joined Harry at the table.

"Sirius, explain to James." Said Remus, ending the tense silence that had overcome the quartet.

"First, whose side were you on?" asked Sirius suspiciously.

"Harry's." said Remus simply.

"Oh. Well I suppose it started when I persuaded you to switch secret keepers, but everybody here knows about that so I'll skip right up to the day after you died. Hagrid refused to let me have Harry, and I knew everybody thought that I was the traitor. I had nothing left, no offence Remus, but you did hate me."

"None taken" said Remus calmly.

James butted in, impatient as ever. "Carry on."

"I went looking for Peter. I needed revenge for you. I found him too, and cornered him. So he yelled for the whole street to hear that _I _betrayed you, how could I?" imitated Sirius in a high-pitched voice. "Then, he smirked at me, so I raised my wand and then… there was this huge explosion, I think they told Muggles it was a gas explosion afterwards you know… anyway there was just this huge crater in the ground that went right down to the sewers and you could see the rats…"

"He didn't!" gasped James, guessing what Peter had done.

"He did. The biggest bit of Peter Pettigrew they ever found was a finger. He cut off his own finger and ran off down the sewers! And I laughed. I laughed so hard I cried. Because for eight years Peter had been trying to beat me, and the one time it mattered he did. With a sodding Reductor curse! I just couldn't… can't believe that he beat me! Of course I looked like a psychopath when the Aurors arrived, and was carted off to Azkaban with no trial. Crouch's idea, but meh." Sirius paused to make sure that everybody had followed that. Well to make sure that James had followed that, because he had already explained it to Remus.

"Then what happened? I was told that you murdered Peter and twelve Muggles, and that you escaped. How?"

"Padfoot. Dog emotions are nowhere near as complex as human emotions. Plus the fact that I knew I was innocent helped a bit. Whenever the dementors were near I just changed into Padfoot. You could never know the time or date in there. There was no day or night. It was awful…" Sirius shuddered. James put a reassuring hand on his best friends shoulder. Sirius ploughed on.

"Fudge was doing inspections, miserable git. I asked him about Harry. Told me to shut up and sit down like a good little boy. Condescending prick. Anyway I asked him for the paper in the brightest tone I could muster. Must've scared him, being so cheerful, so he practically threw it at me. I had a whole month's worth of entertainment in one paper. I eventually came to the art page; you know where kids send in pictures of their pets. And there was a pretty good drawing of a rat, by one of the Weasley kids. Called him Scabbers, and the kid wrote down under distinguishing features of my pet; Scabbers is missing a toe on his front paw, and he has a funny scar on the back of his neck in the shape of a heart. Remember back in fifth year how I charmed Peter's clothes to be heart covered and it went wrong and he ended up with a rash in the shape of a heart on his back? What if it scarred?"

Remus and James were looking at Sirius with a new understanding.

"I never knew that." Whispered Remus.

"I know… I never told you." Replied Sirius. "Where was I? Oh yeah… I figured out that this pet rat was Peter Pettigrew. And it gave me inspiration. Morale boost. On the back page of the newspaper there was a small bit about Harry. People go crazy over news about the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. Well it just said that some old batty witch had seen someone who looked like Harry, looking starved and bruised. So I left." Finished Sirius simply. James and Remus looked at him, expecting more, but none came. So James prompted him.

"You left?"

"I left."

"How"

"Good question Prongs. Glad to see that you are on the ball. Anyway, I transformed into Padfoot, and slipped out the door when they brought me dinner. Dementors are blind, and can only sense human emotions, so I was immune. Foolproof escape plan if I do say so myself. After I escaped I went back to Grimmauld Place to tidy myself up a bit. Then I went looking for Harry. It took me forever to find him! And when I did I thought I killed him! He was on the swings and I tapped him on the shoulder. And he squealed and fell off!" laughed Sirius.

"Mi moo mot meal!" said Harry with a mouthful of chocolate ice cream. No one had noticed him get up halfway through Sirius' explanation to get a new tub, as he had finished the strawberry.

"What was that Harry? I'm afraid I don't speak grot." Said Remus.

Harry took a huge swallow and deep breath. "I said, I do not squeal. I'll have you know I eeped."

"And there's a difference?" teased Sirius

"Yes! People like you, big baby's squeal. Dignifiguised people like me eep." Said Harry, while the three men laughed at Harry's mispronunciation, before James turned seriously to Remus.

"Remus, I herby forbid you to brainwash Harry anymore." He said solemnly.

"What?" asked Remus, thoroughly confused?

James snickered. "Well where else would he be learning these big words. Son, thingy-ma-bob and simple words are a much better vocabulary"

"Huh?" said Harry, who hadn't really been paying attention, as he had reached the chocolate fudge part of the ice cream.

"Much better." said James proudly. "Anyway Sirius carry on."

"Oh yeah… well Harry bolted. And I didn't see him again for a month or two I think…"

"Yes, that when I started teaching. Well I started the day that you escaped. Hey Harry?" said Remus.

Harry ginned cockily. "Certainly Mr Brown."

"Anyway I ended up watching the house. I saw what that scum was doing to Harry and I couldn't do anything about it. There were always people around and it would be a bit freaky if a dog suddenly turned into a human. So I lied low, and snuck in to heal Harry whenever Vernon went too far. Then one night… well I couldn't take it any longer. Nor could Remus apparently, as we ran into each other on the door. That's when we heard Harry being thrown down the stairs. We rescued him, ran around the country a bit and here we are. Any questions?" asked Sirius, with the air of a teacher who had just finished a huge lecture.

"Lily would want to know this…" said James uncertainly. "I should go get her…"

"Yeah… you probably should… or we can get packed up and cleaned up here first then we can go see lily. Plus, Harry looks happy." Said Sirius, smiling at his godson, who had ice cream all over his face and t-shirt.

"Harry, what did I tell you about ice-cream?" scolded Remus.

"meh." Replied Harry.

"You can tell that he has been around Padfoot." Said James, smirking.

Sirius looked at his former friend flabbergasted. "What so you believe me?"

James looked equally confused. "Of course I would, why wouldn't I"

"I don't, know…"

"I know that you are telling the truth Padfoot. I never really believed Dumbledore's bullshit about you being unbalanced from your stay in Azkaban… I knew better. You already were unbalanced!" laughed James.

"Ha ha, funny Prongs." Replied Sirius sarcastically. Harry looked on, amazed at the reaction of his father and godfather.

"I'm sorry Padfoot… but I have to agree with Prongs on this occasion." Said Remus, mirth dancing in his eyes like Morris Dancers on May Day.

"Harry?" asked Sirius weakly.

"Mpppf pmmf fump." Replied Harry, mouth full of ice cream.

"I'll take that as a no." said James proudly. "I win!" he proclaimed, jumping up and down.

"James come down from there!" reprimanded Remus. "You have to get lily, she may want to be around for this."

James stopped celebrating and Flooed home to get his wife, happier than ever that he had found his son, and two best friends, however sane they may or may not be.

* * *

**Cheers!**

**Barmy-ol-badger**


	12. An inbloodycredulous Ending

**ON THE RUN**

**CHAPTER 12 : AN IN-BLOODY-CREDULOUS ENDING**

Barmy-ol-badger

Disclaimer: I think it is pretty obvious that I don't own it. And I don't own the eleven chapters before this one. So this is the last disclaimer I am going to put, because if you can't figure it out, you have serious issues.

**Also, there is another story on Ffnet called On the Run, about pretty much the same thing. I did not intend to copy, but I cannot guarantee that aspects of that story influenced this fic. I can guarantee that it was unintentional, and I am not a story thief. If I was, you would get better and longer chapters faster. It is a brill fic, and I recommend you read it.**

**AN**

**Sorry about the wait, I had final exams, and family issues, and I got lazy. **

**CONTAINS SWEARING**

To say Lily Potter was shocked would be an understatement. Actually, when she thought about it, she wasn't really shocked. She was pissed all right, but in hindsight Sirius was doing what was right. She hadn't known that Dumbledore had put Harry with the Dursley's, the way Dumbledore had put it, Harry was staying with Remus. She looked around the small cramped kitchen in the escapee's tent with a determined glint in her eye. Sirius snickered.

"Paybacks a bitch Dumbles, Paybacks a bitch."

* * *

Dumbledore was dumfounded. '_What the devil?! Surely to God James would not consort with them! What is going on?' _

Our very own oh-so-wizened-one was currently perched over the Marauders Map, staring blankly, mouth agape at a group of five people marching through the Entrance Hall to his school. The parents of the child kidnapped by the other two members of the odd assortment. Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, Lily Potter and Harry Potter were slowly making their way to the third floor… and subsequently the office of our esteemed headmaster. Dumbledore snapped out of his stupor long enough to think a very un-Dumbledorish thought… _bugger. _

Thr group reached the Headmaster's Gargoyle, which the dot label as Prongs eradicated with a well-placed _Reducto. _Albus sat with baited breath until the group reached his door… which received a similar fate as his poor gargoyle. Dumbledore was considering telling Big Bird to change the word of the day to _BUGGER. _

James Potter flanked by his friends, wife and son, stepped into Albus Dumbledore's office, a crinkle in his forehead, and eyes closed and colder than ice. He pulled himself up to full height, and tried to look intimidating. He figured that he looked a total arse, but the look Dumbledore was giving him pointed elsewhere.

"So…" James started, voice full of a politeness that could only be fake. "So… Albus Dumbledore. You would never believe who I ran into today!"

Dumbledore knew where this was going. And he did not like it, not one little bit.

James continued. "Of all people. Sirius Black! And Remmy Lupin. And none other, than the Boy-who-lived himself! And quite a tale they told me!" he had started prowling, circling Dumbledore's desk; in the way a predator stalks its prey. "They told me that Sirius never killed Pettigrew! That Sirius escaped to find Harry. That you put Harry in Remus' class for nearly a term, while Remus was under a disguise, _which_, may I point out," the which was emphasised in way that made Dumbledore wonder exactly how much of Lily Evans had rubbed off on the man circling him. "he was told, by you, to keep up at all times. Don't you think he had the right, the simple, basic right to know my kid, and for my Harry to know my best friends? Then, they carried on to tell me that his whale of an uncle was abusing him. Yeah!" James voice rang a few octaves higher on the last word. Dumbledore felt it best to respond, save being attacked by a pissed James Potter.

"Truly my boy, I find that to be an incredulous statement-"

"INCREDULOUS! IN-FUCKING-CREDULOUS! I'LL GIVE YOU IN-BLOODY-CREDULOUS! It's incredulous that you never noticed! That you never noticed mine and Lily's will! Our request for Harry not to be left with Petunia! That you never noticed that Harry was being used as their bloody house elf! That you didn't notice a fucking supposed mass murderer wandering round Surrey, who you thought was after my son! That you, old man, that you never noticed that Sirius never got a trial, or veritaserum, or his side of the story told. You stand here today in an incredulous fucking dress, and an eccentric addiction to a muggle sweet, and a fucking white beard down to your ankles, and you try and tell me what is incredulous!"!" Lily was shooting fearful looks at Dumbledore, as if it was the last time she would ever see him alive. James Potters temper was legendary, though fortunately it had only braced the earth twice. The first had been a rather nasty incident involving a drunken Sirius Black and Miss Evans.

Surprisingly, it looked like James had calmed down and had finished. Unfortunately, his wife was not.

"of all the bloody stupid things you could have done! You told me he was safe! You told me he would be protected there. You just saw fit to leave out the tiny bit about Harry needing protection from his FAMILY. What did our wills say? And you blatantly ignored them. And then when we came back, you decided to lie to us anyway… you told us that Harry was in the care of Remus! Not my bloody sister and her lardarse husband!"

"Lily I-"

"I'm sorry sir. But really, I've had a long day. I suppose you ought to be filled in eh?"

All Dumbledore could do was nod.

* * *

Harry and Dumbledore were walking to the kitchens together while Aurors questioned James, Lily, Remus and Sirius on the previous events. The journey had been relatively silent, until Harry voiced the question that bugged him the most.

"Why did you do it? Why did you send me there? If it hadn't been for Padfoot and Moony, I probably wouldn't be alive. I mean, not that I'm complaining. After all, what wont kill me only makes me stronger," said Harry in a small yet wise voice. Still, it scared Albus.

"Harry, I am sorry. The reason you survived that night was due to your mothers love for you. She loved you enough to die for you. It instilled blood magic upon you. Naturally living with someone with similar blood to your mother, in your case your aunt, the protection was strengthened. I had no idea they would treat you like that." replied Dumbledore solemnly, although the last part was not true. Minerva had informed him of the Dursley's behaviour before Harry was left under their care and he had regretfully ignored it.

"But you did know. The cat-lady told you. I remember a lot of things sir." said Harry at Dumbledore's curious look.

"Alas that is true, and I can only say I am sorry. I never intended for you to be hurt there. I am very glad that your godfather and Remus arrived when they did."

"Me too sir, me too."

* * *

"Sirius Black, I hereby clear you of all charges. You are free to go."

Sirius practically bounced out of the courtroom. His life was back. True, the world would not accept him back straight away, but had had his freedom, and best friends back. Life was good. He walked out into the sunlight, and everything seemed three shades brighter. Suddenly London wasn't a slummy, grimy city, it was a bustling, colourful metropolitan, Neapolitan ice cream. Sirius shook his head. Maybe Azkaban had sent him slightly loopy. Nah. Actually that reminded him to consult his mental list. Which he technically wasn't supposed to have seeing as he was a serial killer… meh!

_Mental List of Sirius Orion Black, Lovingly known as Padfoot or SOB._

_1. See Harry… _

**CHECK! **

_2. Convince Remus of innocence _

**CHECK! **

_3 get Trial _

_**CHECK! **_

_4. Be Free _

_**CHECK! **_

There. His list was complete. And he did not intend on writing another one. After all, he wasn't a serial killer anymore.

Yes, thought Sirius, life was good.

* * *

Harry was happy. His 'family' all lived in the same neighbourhood, although Sirius might as well have lived in the Potter house with the amount of time he spent there. He made friends with the Weasley children, and a boy called Neville. He came to forgive his parents for leaving him, and Dumbledore.

"Harry! Come on! Time to get up! Christmas time!" shouted his mother from downstairs.

Harry swung his feet off his bed and sprinted down the stairs, to a huge pile of presents. Grinning like a Cheshire cat at the back was his parents and adopted Uncles. Harry could just make out several bright orange blobs of hair amongst the mound of presents. His gaze shifted across the room to Neville who was staring at his pile of presents eagerly. The Fred and George where switching Percy's present for Ginny's and Ron was pacing impatiently. His face lit up when he saw Harry.

"About time! Come on Harry! Let's open our presents!" he said grinning widely.

Yes, reflected ten-year-old Harry, life was good.

* * *

Lily Potter, once an Evan's and, she snorted, nearly a Black. She had changed since her school days. For one, she wasn't reduced to snogging his best friend senseless to get James Potter's attention. _'But there was a bit more than snogging'. _Stupid thoughts. She instead turned her attention the commotion in her front room. They had invited the Weasleys, Longbottoms and anyone else they knew to celebrate Christmas at Potter House, a huge homestead on the outskirts of Manchester. Still watching her son she thought back onto the past three years of her life. Well to others it had been nine years, but she had been dead for six of them. It was all good now.

Yes, life was good for Lily Potter.

* * *

James Potter pulled away the wrapping paper on Sirius' gift to reveal a huge box full of Zonko's products. Only Padfoot would encourage Prongs in such a way. Christmas was going to be hell!

"Cheers Padfoot! We might just have to reconvene the Marauders minus one this Christmas!" shouted James to his best friend. Only Sirius' feet were visible, as he was under a mound of wrapping paper.

"Busy Prongs. Presents." Was his muffled reply. James just snickered. Then he noticed the curious looks Fred and George were giving him.

"Excuse us, Prongs" started one with an F on their jumper. George then, concluded James.

"But we were wondering"

"If you, by chance"

"Had heard of a certain map"

"The Marauders Map?"

_That _attracted the attention of the Marauders minus one.

"Yeah, we made it." Said Sirius.

The twins looked at each other in disbelief.

"Who is Padfoot?"

"Duh Gred! It's Sirius!"

"Oh… well which one is Moony?"

"That would be me." Said Remus Lupin calmly.

"Now you're having us on!" exclaimed a twin.

"You? You're too…"

"Bookish?" Sirius suggested.

"Nerdy?" James offered.

"Quiet? "

"Rule Abiding?"

"Square?"

"Tight arse?…"

"JAMES!" exclaimed Remus.

"Know-it-all?" Finished Sirius. "We thought so too, but all those books give you two things lads. One, teachers simply _adored _him. Two, he had extensive spell knowledge. Got us out of many a pickle did Mr Moony." Whispered Sirius conspiratorially.

Harry snickered.

Unfortunately, Molly Weasley overheard the conversation, and unleashed her wrath upon the Marauders minus one for corrupting her decent, rule abiding sons.

All in all James Potter was glad.

Life was good.

* * *

"Mr Brown, this is Anne Smith from St Mary's School. I am just calling to let you know that we would like for you to teach our third year class next year. If you could call back as soon as possible to accept or decline, we would be very grateful. Thankyou very much."

Remus Lupin smiled as he listened to the message.

Yes, life was good.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore pulled out his winter travelling cloak. He reached into the pocket in the hopes to find his wand, which he had mysteriously misplaced. But he found something much better.

A lemon drop.

Yes, mused Dumbledore as he sucked on his lemon drop, life was good.

* * *

_Seven Years Later_

Harry, Ron and Hermione wandered into Transfiguration five minutes early. McGonagall was sitting behind her desk marking, but when the three seventh years entered she looked up.

"Good Morning Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, Harry." She greeted warmly. Since the little escapade seven years ago, Minerva had become a Grandmother figure to Harry, hence the first name.

"Good Morning Cat-lady." Replied Harry, evenly and deadly serious. Minerva rolled her eyes.

"Don't make me take points from my own house." She warned in her strictest tone. Harry though, seemed immune to the tone, _and _the glare.

"Sorry Professor Tabby."

God help me if another Potter comes to Hogwarts.

THE END 


End file.
